The Wedding
by girlsintheskieswithpearls
Summary: After the war ended, the survivors of the 2nd mass tried to restore their lifes and begin anew in the suburbs of Boston. One year latter, Hal and Maggie gather family and friends to celebrate their romance and new beginnings.


Falling Skies – The Wedding

The residents of Memory Lane district in the suburbs of Boston, Massachusetts, had longed for the first flashes of sunlight that came creeping through the windows this morning. It was a perfect fine day of spring with clean skies and new tufts of green grass just beginning to blossom. The painted small houses had never seemed so bright, but the happiness and good spirits of the locals was little when compared to the overwhelming sensibility that aroused the Masons since six o´clock in the morning. The kitchen was a mess, full of undone dishes and the comforting smell of fresh food being cooked. Apparently a joint full of women had taken the Sunday off to assist the Masons, as it seemed to them the largest family of the lane would be hand and head full for the day.

Tom Mason was to convince them all everything was under control and no worries were needed but as any father who is about to witness the wedding of his firstborn, those words were hollow and meant nothing to the man who preach them. His nerves were far from being concealed and so Anne had sent him downstairs to make him available to any work needing to be done. The labouring men in the backyard however, rapidly sent him away and so the professor left with an inquiring eye and shaking hands fighting the will to go back and help them finish setting the remaining tables and the tent. He found his elder son standing in the living room, handsomely dressed up in a black suit and white shirt, facing the sun shaped mirror above the drawing table and pretending to understand how to manage a tie for such occasions while obviously barefoot.

"You´re fretting son, and one should never fret while trying to tie a not", said Tom lightly.

"Says he who married twice and probably knows more about it than I do", Hal responded.

"You know, it doesn't matter how many times you´ve done it. It´s always about the feeling of responsibility that comes with it. Here, let me help you." Tom approached his grown up son and taking the black tie in his hands continued: "There was a time, not long ago, when I thought I would never live to see this day, to see you like this, facing me with the most stupid of the smiles, almost ready to become a married man and even fretting over a tie."

The chuckles made it easier to shake the pains of war that still lingered one year later and because this day was to be nothing but happy and special, Hal proceeded on a happier note:

"Oh come on old man! You wouldn´t attempt to make me cry today. But I know what you say, ´cause I never thought I´d see this day either. Look dad, I´m well aware of all the difficulties and troubles me and Maggie are to find along the way so I just want you to know that I´m happy. Like really, really happy and you don´t have to worry about a thing. The war is over. It´s time we all live and move forward."

There are moments in life when the words we speak seem to last longer, lingering as if meant to be written in stone. Tom´s expression was so deep and sentimental that his son felt a deep need to embrace is father.

"Oh you never sounded so lucid to me Hal. And I realise how happy you are and believe me, I am deeply happy for both of you too. Just don´t ever ask me not to worry son because I always will." Hal let out a sigh and Tom finished: "I´m proud son, very proud of you." They undid the embrace and looking down on his son, now considerably well dressed, smiled and said: "You´re all set from the knees up. Now come upstairs. You don´t want Maggie to meet you in the altar barefoot."

Half the morning had passed in a deceitful calmness for the family and friends who begun to gather at the front yard welcomed by Matt and Ben to whom the father had delegated the task of receiving them. Hal was now perfectly ready himself and therefore didn´t take him long to join the small crowd who greeted him with the best of wishes. At midday the sun burned like fire, cooled by a sweet breeze that gently moved the light dresses of the ladies and the too warm coats of the suited gentleman. From the street, those who passed and looked up would be awarded with a peek of the most brilliant pair of eyes that ever looked so dashing. The bride sit by the window smiling gracefully while behind her, a heavily pregnant Anne arranged the final details of her high ponytail.

"You look beautiful Maggie" said she contemplating her work.

"What, you thought I couldn't make it?" The girls let out a laugh and Maggie, staring at the mirror continued: "I must praise you for your good work. I never thought I would ever look so girly. Hal… oh he´ll have a great laugh when he sees me like this."

"Well, I think he´ll have a hard time trying not to be breathless. This vision of you will most definitely make up for all the trouble he went through to hear you say yes", Anne added.

A few minutes passed with the girls engaged in a gaily conversation about their expectations for the rest of the day, long enough to bring Tom Mason back in the picture, this time to carry the bride downstairs. The wheelchair followed her as a necessary evil for the former fighter had decided to have her spikes removed just as soon as the war ceased. Maggie survived the risky surgery and after several weeks of recovery accepted her diagnosis, paralysis from the waist down. Months on end of physiotherapy and experimental tests helped her regain some mobility and on her wedding day she expected herself to be able to stand at least for a couple of minutes.

And so she did indeed stand at the altar brief moments after almost giving Hal a heart attack of joyful astonishment. His first words upon seeing her were a combination of sensible feelings and a sense of pure delight. The long white dress suited her pale skin and even the colours of her tattoos matched with her blond ponytail. It wasn´t a very long ceremony nor did it have a religious meaning. As they put it themselves, the weeding was just a moment to celebrate their long lasting love and mark the beginning of a new era for them all. Family and friends felt at ease and the vows Hal and Maggie shared were an image of the hard times that had brought them together and the hope for better days to come. Love mended their souls and so a passionate kiss sealed this important hour between smiles and grabbing hands.

"I love you Margaret Mason", said Hal teasing her casually to which she responded with the same meaningful words. "You know, it´s a good thing you have an old lady´s name", the young man continued.

"Oh really! And why is that?" Maggie exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck for balance.

"Well, let´s just say I won´t have to brainstorm over a nickname for you when we´re eighty and wrinkled."

She tittered and punching him lightly on the chest leaned her head closer and turned her shiny eyes to the crowd of guests who used to fight alongside them. Hal helped her sit in the wheelchair and taking the handlers run with her along the improvised aisle.


End file.
